Between You, Me, and The Ritual
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Sasuke, seorang Dokter Muda yang sukses, menerima ajakan Sakura untuk melakukan penelitian ke hutan pedalaman. Setelah sebuah insiden terjadi, ritual yang harus dijalani Sasuke pun tidak tanggung-tanggung. SasuNaru, Lemon, Humor! Special from Arisa Akaike, Dedicated for 4th Fujoshi Independence Day! :D


Fanfic ini spesial buat _**Fujoshi Independence Day**_ yang ke-_**4**_! Yaaaaaaaaaay! _*niup terompet*_

Buat SasuNaru fans, Risa udah siapkan fanfic khusus yang (semoga aja) bisa membuat readers terhibur (walau cuma sedikit) :3

Well, let us celebrate this special day happily! :D

**Title : ****Between You, Me, and The Ritual**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SASUxNARU**

**Genre : Humor - Romance**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

Konoha, sebuah kota besar yang padat penduduk dan terbilang paling maju diantara kota-kota lain. Tidak pernah ada hari dimana jalanan terlihat sepi atau suasana yang sunyi. Kehidupan tidak pernah berhenti untuk selalu terlihat, suara tidak pernah berhenti untuk selalu didengar, dan aktivitas manusia tidak pernah berhenti untuk selalu bergerak dengan dinamis. Didalam sebuah bangunan putih yang besar dan megah, seorang pemuda yang cukup dikenal karena kecerdasan dan parasnya yang rupawan tengah duduk dengan sebuah stetoskop tergantung di lehernya. Sebuah komputer yang sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti digunakan, menemani sang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dalam melakukan pekerjaan mulianya sebagai salah satu Dokter Spesialis Muda di Rumah Sakit yang luar biasa megah itu.

Dengan seksama, pemuda itu membaca kata demi kata yang tertera diatas lembaran kertas yang digenggamnya. Sesekali, jemarinya yang putih membenarkan letak kacamata yang kerap kali meluncur turun dari hidungnya. Selesai dengan kertas yang baru saja ia baca, sebuah dengusan panjang terdengar diiringi suara ketukan ujung pena yang berkali-kali diketukkan ke permukaan meja yang penuh dengan lembaran kertas.

"Dokter Uchiha?" sebuah suara yang terdengar dari balik pintu membuat sang pemuda mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk kearah kertas yang dibacanya.

"…Masuk," kata sang pemuda, Sasuke, dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang khas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis berpakaian suster dengan rambut digelung _a la chinatown_ melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah papan data yang berisi berbagai informasi mengenai pasien-pasien yang dirawat disana.

"Ada masalah apa, Tenten?" tanya Sasuke kepada suster bernama Tenten itu, sambil kembali membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

"Begini, Dokter. Bapak Yoshiaki bertanya kapan ia bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini," jawab Tenten.

"Yoshiaki… Yang kemarin menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas kecamatanya.

Tenten mengangguk, "Benar," jawabnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang dia bisa keluar setelah lukanya sembuh? Paling cepat sekitar 2 mingguan," kata Sasuke, dengan nada tidak suka.

"Karena itu… Beliau meminta anda untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan… Menjadi… 2 hari, Dok," kata Tenten sedikit gugup.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kenapa selalu ada pasien yang menyebalkan seperti ini…" ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke diam. Tenten menunggu jawaban dengan was-was.

"…Katakan padanya hal itu mustahil," Sasuke angkat bicara, dengan nada yang tajam dan tegas, "Aku bukan Tuhan. Jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal dalam dunia medis."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Laporan selesai. Kau boleh keluar sekarang," potong Sasuke. Dengan nada dan gestur seperti itu, Tenten tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengubah jawabannya. Tegas dan konsisten, itulah ciri khas Sasuke.

"B-baik, Dok," Tenten membungkuk lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, berupaya mengurangi rasa penat yang tengah melandanya, sampai dering telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sasuke menggeram kesal dan membiarkan dering itu berhenti berbunyi dengan sendirinya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak bernafas lega, dering itu kembali terdengar. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat telepon genggamnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari salah satu koleganya, Haruno Sakura.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke yang benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"Sasuke-kun~! Aku ingin mengajakmu—"

"Tidak," sela Sasuke sambil menutup teleponnya. Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan baginya, dan ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh gadis yang sejak SMA terus-menerus mengejarnya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sekitar 10 atau 15 menit kemudian, pintu tempat ruangannya bekerja terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget karenanya. Dengan tatapan penuh amarah Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang brengsek tanpa sopan santun yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau ini tidak sopan, seperti biasanya!"

Di ambang pintu, seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ bermata _emerald_ tengah berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal. Dialah Haruno Sakura, orang yang tadi menelepon Sasuke dan diputus tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura adalah seorang apoteker yang cukup terkenal, dan sudah lama bekerjasama dengan Sasuke dalam penyediaan obat-obatan.

Sasuke mendengus dan meletakkan kertas yang digenggamnya, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Sakura melangkah kearah meja kerja Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar, "Kau pasti lelah dengan semua pekerjaanmu. Iya, 'kan?"

Sasuke mencibir, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih menggangguku?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," katanya sambil duduk diatas meja kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka, _'Tsk. Dasar tidak punya sopan santun,'_ batinnya kesal.

"Niatku kemari adalah untuk mengajakmu berlibur," kata Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke merebut kertas yang digenggam Sakura dengan agak kasar, "Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula masih banyak pasien yang butuh pertolonganku," jawabnya.

Sakura terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga begitu jawabanmu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas _pink_ yang dibawanya.

"Coba kau lihat ini sebentar," Sakura menyodorkan kertas berisi artikel itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu, membacanya sejenak, dan matanya melebar setelah sampai pada sebuah kalimat.

"I-ini…" ujarnya lirih.

"_Caladenia filifera_, atau _Blood Spider Orchid_," Sakura mulai menjelaskan, "Bunga ini, menurut rumor diantara para peneliti medis, dikabarkan sudah tumbuh disebuah hutan pedalaman kawasan Kyushu. Bunga ini hanya mekar sekali dalam 100 tahun, dan setelah menjatuhkan biji dari bunganya, tanaman ini akan segera layu dan mengering dalam kurun waktu 30 menit."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tiap kuntum bunga hanya menghasilkan sebutir biji bulat berwarna merah gelap. Tanaman ini hanya dapat menghasilkan 2 kuntum bunga, bayangkan betapa langkanya tanaman ini!" kata Sakura penuh semangat.

"Dan lagi," Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Khasiat bunga ini dari akar, tangkai, daun, bunga, dan biji, sangatlah besar bagi dunia medis. Bahkan, para peneliti memperkirakan bahwa tanaman ini dapat menyembuhkan HIV sekalipun! Yah, walaupun masih belum terbukti, sih…"

"Luar biasa…" gumam Sasuke takjub.

"Benar, 'kan? Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagaimana apanya?" jawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura menepuk dahinya, "Aku bermaksud mengajakmu ikut dalam liburan merangkap ekspedisi menemukan spesies langka itu!"

"Aku bukan apoteker," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan artikel itu disamping Sakura. Sakura menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "…Tapi aku sangat tertarik untuk meneliti bunga ini," gumamnya sambil menyentuh dagu lancipnya sendiri, tanda keseriusannya berpikir. Ia ragu akan keputusannya meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang masih sangat menumpuk.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, "Bagus! Sudah ditetapkan, kau ikut 3 hari lagi! Aku akan menyiapkan dokter pengganti untukmu!"

"Hah? Apa—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah melesat cepat meninggalkan ruangan yang sekarang dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang beterbangan, dengan Sasuke yang mematung menghadapi nasibnya yang terpaksa harus bekerja lembur 3 hari kedepan.

.

**3 HARI KEMUDIAN**

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai disebuah lapangan terbang luas sambil menenteng tas ransel besar di punggungnya. Kantung matanya yang menghitam terlihat jelas—hasil dari kerja lembur selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa tidur sedikitpun. Mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata penuh kekesalan, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pesawat baling-baling khusus untuk ekspedisi yang berada cukup jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun~!"

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, mengarahkannya kepada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Disana, ia melihat Sakura dengan celana super pendek, _tanktop_ berwarna _pink_, dan rompi berwarna cokelat muda. Kacamata hitam berlensa lebar yang dikenakannya berkilat diterpa cahaya matahari. Diposisinya sekarang—diatas tangga untuk menaiki pesawat—angin bertiup sedikit kencang, cukup untuk membuat rambut berwarna _pink_ itu berkibar. Dalam hati Sasuke bergumam dan menggerutu kesal, _'Dia ini berniat ke hutan atau klub malam?'_

Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan menuju pesawat itu. Kalau bukan karena bunga itu, ia tidak akan mau ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Sakura tersenyum senang dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk naik kedalam pesawat. Bagian dalam pesawat itu cukup luas, dan setengah dari ruangan disana digunakan untuk menyimpan perbekalan yang akan digunakan dalam perjalanan nanti. Sasuke meletakkan tas ranselnya diatas lantai pesawat itu dan duduk bersandar di salah satu kursinya. Bagi orang yang terbiasa dengan pesawat kelas atas seperti Sasuke, kursi pesawat itu terasa sangat keras dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke hendak menggerutu kesal dan protes pada pemilik pesawat ini, tapi untuk membuka mulutnya saja sudah terasa melelahkan. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk diam dan memaksa dirinya untuk duduk senyaman mungkin.

Sakura berbicara sejenak pada pilot pesawat itu, tangannya menunjuk kearah sebuah tempat di peta yang dibawanya. Sepertinya Sakura sedang memberitahu tempat tujuan mereka kepadanya. Sang pilot mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyalakan mesin pesawat. Sasuke menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Mana anggota penelitian yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Mereka ada di pesawat yang lain, dan sudah lebih dulu berangkat," jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku senang mereka pergi duluan," Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kekar Sasuke, "Membuat perjalanan kita nanti terasa lebih romantis, benar, 'kan?"

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka dan berdiri, berpura-pura hendak mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Namun, apabila ia tidak benar-benar mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya, maka Sakura akan tahu bahwa ia berbohong. Jadi, Sasuke memilih mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya, walaupun matanya sudah sangat-sangat lelah untuk digunakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengerang pelan. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Rupanya ia tertidur, entah sejak kapan.

Sakura terkikik manja, "Sasuke-kun, kau nyenyak sekali, ya, tidurnya? Apakah pahaku senyaman itu?"

Sasuke terdiam.

'_Paha…?'_ batinnya. Ia membuka mata sepenuhnya, dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbaring dengan kepalanya diatas paha Sakura. Cepat-cepat Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan memindah posisi duduknya menjadi agak lebih jauh dari Sakura.

Sakura kembali tertawa genit, "Tidak perlu malu, Sasuke-kun~ Kau bisa tidur diatas pahaku kapanpun kau mau~"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, _'Cih. Tak sudi aku tidur disana walau hanya sedetik,'_ batinnya kesal, _'Pasti ketika aku jatuh tertidur ia sengaja meletakkan kepalaku disana,'_ lanjut Sasuke, masih membatin dengan kesalnya. Namun Sakura salah mengartikan geraman itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang salah tingkah dan malu setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun~"

"…Apa?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kita sudah sampai di hutan Hoshihaku, tujuan kita! Ayo kita turun dan mulai mendirikan tenda!" ajak Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke—yang tentu saja luar biasa kesal—menarik lengannya dan berkata, "Duluan saja. Aku mau mengangkut barang-barangku sendiri."

Sakura hanya tertawa dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju pintu pesawat dan turun dari pesawat itu.

Sasuke mendengus dan mulai mengecek barangnya satu persatu. Setelah yakin semua barang yang dibawanya masih ada, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu pesawat, menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu turun. Mood Sasuke sedikit naik ketika matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan hijau yang terhampar dihadapannya. Pohon-pohon menjulang kokoh dan rerumputan terlihat bak permadani yang begitu nyaman untuk diduduki. Sayup-sayup, kicauan burung terdengar dari kejauhan. Angin yang sejuk bertiup pelan, menerpa rambut hitam Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit bergoyang.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia kemari untuk urusan penelitian, tapi diam-diam ia berniat untuk kembali kesana, dan menenangkan pikirannya yang sering tertekan oleh pekerjaan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat beberapa orang, termasuk Sakura yang terlihat sibuk mendirikan tenda. Sasuke turun dari pesawat itu dan berjalan kearah orang-orang yang ternyata adalah anggota ekspedisi ini. Sasuke memperhatikan tanah sekitar dan mulai mencari daerah yang bisa digunakan untuk mendirikan tendanya.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, Sasuke segera mendirikan tendanya, karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berbaring dan melepas lelahnya walau hanya sebentar. Memang benar ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, namun setelah kerja kerasnya selama 3 hari, tidur selama itu tentu tidak akan cukup. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat tenda Sasuke berdiri dengan kokohnya. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, berbagai buku sudah berserakan didalam tenda berwarna biru itu, dengan Sasuke yang membacanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sasuke tidak kembali tidur, entah karena rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menghilang, atau rasa bosan luar biasa yang dirasakannya.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan melirik kearah asal suara. Sakura, hanya menggunakan _tank-top_ yang tadi dikenakannya, sedang membungkukkan badannya didepan pintu tenda Sasuke.

"…Apa?" jawab Sasuke yang kembali memfokuskan matanya pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Tendamu besar sekali, ya?" Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya dan menggunakannya untuk melihat bagian dalam tenda Sasuke dari ujung ke ujung, "Kira-kira kalau aku tidur disini, cukup tidak, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Pergilah. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Kau tidak mau menyusuri daerah sekitar dulu?" tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya didalam tenda Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah, mungkin kau memang butuh istirahat, Sasuke-kun," Sakura merangkak keluar tenda dan berdiri, "Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun~! Istirahat yang cukup, ya! Besok penelitian akan dimulai!"

"…Hn," dengus Sasuke sambil menutup pintu tendanya, dan berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang sudah tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk membaca.

.

.

.

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu, langit yang biru cerah berganti menjadi gelap dengan taburan bintang yang indah. Sayangnya, sang Dokter muda belum bisa melihatnya dikarenakan dirinya tengah hanyut dalam dunia mimpinya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan lama, karena Sakura yang baru saja memasuki tenda itu mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Merasa terganggu, Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit. Ia berdecak setelah tahu siapa yang baru saja mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, bangunlah! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" kata Sakura sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

'_Tsk… Persetan dengan makan malam…'_ batin Sasuke sambil kembali menutup matanya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Kalau kau tidak makan malam, besok kau tidak akan punya tenaga untuk memulai pencarian!" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar dari tenda itu, bukan karena ia mau menuruti perkataan Sakura, tapi karena ia muak mendengar suara mengganggu itu terus memanggil namanya. Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke duduk diatas rumput, bersama dengan beberapa pria lainnya. Api unggun yang berkobar didepan Sasuke memberi cukup kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu. Diatasnya, sebuah panci alumunium tengah mengeluarkan asap dengan aroma yang menggelitik perut untuk terus berbunyi. Sasuke baru ingat bahwa sedari tadi ia belum makan barang satu makanan pun.

Sakura menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi nasi putih dan kari yang mengepulkan uap hangat kepada Sasuke, "Ini, Sasuke-kun. Makanlah yang banyak! Semuanya aku yang memasak!"

'_Siapa yang tanya?'_ batin Sasuke sambil menerima piring itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Perutnya terlalu lapar untuk menolak makanan yang kini berada ditangannya. Sesuap demi sesuap, Sasuke memakan kari yang ternyata memiliki rasa yang cukup enak. Sambil makan, Sasuke berkenalan dengan anggota ekspedisi penelitian lainnya—hanya untuk sekedar tahu nama-nama mereka. Setelah makan, anggota-anggota ekspedisi lainnya asyik berbincang satu sama lain. Sasuke, yang lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan, mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengecek waktu yang entah sudah berapa lama berlalu.

"Jam 4 pagi," gumam Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit," Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Kalau kalian ingin cepat membuahkan hasil, lebih baik kalian memulai pencarian dari sekarang," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil tas ranselnya. Sakura dan anggota lainnya mengiyakan usulan Sasuke, walaupun beberapa sepertinya tidak setuju. Sasue tidak mempedulikan mereka dan mulai berjalan sendiri menuju hutan lebat itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Pohon-pohon besar dengan sulur-sulur yang panjang dan berlumut terlihat di sekelilingnya. Tak jarang beberapa hewan-hewan kecil seperti katak, tupai, dan ular melintas didepan Sasuke. Namun hal itu tidak akan membuat semangat dan rasa ingin tahu Sasuke goyah. Langkah Sasuke terlihat mantap dan pasti, seolah sudah tahu kemana arah yang seharusnya ia tuju.

Beberapa lama berjalan, berkas-berkas sinar matahari mulai terlihat merembes dari celah-celah daun yang rimbun. Sasuke memprediksi waktu pada saat itu sekitar pukul 5 atau 6 pagi. Karena masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda tanaman yang dicari dan tubuh sudah sedikit merasa lelah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan duduk diatas batang kayu yang teronggok tak terurus didepannya. Tangannya meraih botol minum dan menenggak isinya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa Sakura dan anggota penelitian lainnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan pencarian dikelilingi suasana yang tenang. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika ia menangkap sesosok manusia di kejauhan. Penasaran, Sasuke bangkit dan mendekat kearah semak belukar yang tumbuh subur didepannya. Ia memicingkan mata _onyx_nya, berusaha memperjelas gambaran sosok yang dilihatnya.

Sesosok manusia yang tengah duduk diatas rumput membelakangi Sasuke. Seberkas sinar matahari jatuh menimpa helaian rambut _blonde_ yang terkesan berantakan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat seperti kulit binatang. Disekeliling sosok itu, hewan-hewan kecil berkumpul dengan tenangnya, seolah tidak merasakan adanya bahaya dari spesies yang berbeda dari mereka itu. Sasuke memandang sosok itu, matanya sekarang tertuju pada kulit berwarna karamel lembut milik sosok di kejauhan itu. Entah mengapa rasa penasaran Sasuke membesar, ia ingin mengetahui rupa dari sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sosok di kejauhan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah tupai yang sedang makan didekatnya. Sasuke menahan nafas. Sedikit rasa kecewa terbersit dalam batinnya ketika menyadari adanya topeng kayu yang terlihat dibuat secara sangat tradisional menutupi dahi hingga hidung sosok itu. Sasuke merangkak kedepan untuk kembali memperjelas penglihatannya. Entah mengapa sosok itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

_**ZRUT**_

"…!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa tempatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari wilayah sekitarnya. Tangannya yang baru saja terperosok membuatnya panik dan berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk berpegangan dan menahan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin turun.

_**ZRUUUT! SRAAKKK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat sembari merasakan tubuhnya yang terus melayang menuju dasar tebing yang tingginya lebih dari 30 meter itu.

_**SRAAAKKKK! SRAAAK! BRUK! GUSRAK!**_

.

.

.

Sasuke yang merasakan kesadarannya sedikit pulih membuka matanya perlahan. Ia meringis ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit dan perih disekujur tubuhnya. Setelah ia membuka mata sepenuhnya, ia sadar ia tak lagi berada di tempat yang sama ketika ia terperosok tadi. Sedikit sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya melalui celah dari dedaunan kering yang menutupi langit-langit diatasnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk.

"UWAAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak kaget dan refleks menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang ketika ia melihat sekitar 4 atau 5 orang bertopeng kayu tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Salah satu diantara mereka menyibak kain—atau kulit yang tergantung dibelakangnya dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Sasuke mengerti.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat karena kaget, Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dinding-dinding dari kulit kayu mengelilingi tempat itu, beberapa ornamen dari kayu dan bulu tampak disana. Ia juga mendapati adanya guci-guci tanah liat dan beberapa diantaranya berisi sesuatu sejenis bubur atau cairan yang masih belum jelas apa. Dari sini barulah Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa ia tengah berada didalam rumah salah satu anggota suku pedalaman hutan ini, dan tampaknya mereka baru saja menolongnya—dilihat dari luka-luka di tangannya sudah tertutupi sejenis ramuan herbal tradisional yang sukses menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria bertubuh besar dan kekar masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu. Sasuke mendongak takjub melihat seseorang yang bisa memiliki tubuh dan otot sebesar itu. Dilihat dari banyaknya atribut tradisional yang dikenakannya, Sasuke bisa menduga bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang dipanggil 'Kepala Suku'. Wajahnya sulit untuk dikenali walaupun ia tidak menggunakan topeng, dikarenakan cat yang ada di wajahnya itu.

Kepala suku itu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata kepada Sasuke.

"Hah…?" hanya itu respon Sasuke teradap kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia pahami maksud dan artinya.

Kepala suku itu berdecak dan terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Anda orang Jepang?" tanya Kepala Suku dengan logat yang berbeda dari orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, masih sedikit _shock_ dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari?" tanya Kepala Suku lagi.

Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara, "Saya kemari untuk mencari _Blood Spider Orchid_," jawab Sasuke berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

Kepala Suku terlihat kebingungan, "_Buredo Supideru Orukide_…?"

Sasuke yang juga tidak mengerti hanya diam.

Hening suasana diantara kedua orang yang sama-sama tidak mengerti satu sama lain.

"Maaf, anda bisa mengerti apa yang saya katakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sopan. Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan suku itu padanya kalau mereka menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang tidak tahu tata krama.

Kepala Suku itu mengangguk, "Benar. Tetapi saya tidak dapat berbicara sama dengan orang yang ada diluar sana," jawabnya.

'_Yeah, right. Sudah terlihat jelas,'_ batin Sasuke mencibir.

"Anda adalah orang yang berkuasa disini, benar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya adalah Pemimpin Suku Hoshihakure," jawab Kepala Suku itu.

Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan—"

Sasuke terkejut ketika orang-orang disana tiba-tiba menodongkan ujung tombak pada lehernya. Rupanya mereka menganggap apa yang Sasuke lakukan mengancam keselamatan pemimpin mereka.

Kepala Suku itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dan seketika tombak-tombak itu ditarik kembali menjauhi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke bernafas lega, "Maafkan saya," katanya sopan.

'_Orang-orangmu yang tolol ini hampir saja membunuhku, keparat,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Kepala Suku menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang lebar, "Mereka hanya tidak biasa menghadapi kebiasaan orang luar," jawabnya.

Sasuke menjabat tangan Kepala Suku itu. Ia nyaris saja menarik tangannya karena kaget ketika menyadari telapak tangan Kepala Suku itu benar-benar kasar. Namun, ia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm," Kepala Suku itu mengangguk, "Saya Kepala Suku disini."

Sweatdrop, Sasuke membatin, _'Dari tadi aku juga sudah tahu soal itu.'_

Menyadari ada yang salah, sang Kepala Suku melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saya bernama Kirabi."

'_Killer Bee? Nama yang aneh untuk seorang Kepala Suku…'_ batin Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anda sebentar lagi akan dihukum mati," kata Kirabi tenang.

Sasuke tertegun.

"…Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anda sebentar lagi akan dihukum mati," ulang Kirabi, masih dengan suara yang tenang, seolah-olah tidak menyadari betapa mengejutkannya kalimat itu.

"…Maaf?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya.

Kirabi membalik badannya, menyibak kain kulit binatang—yang ternyata adalah pintu rumah kecil itu, memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan _guillotine_—alat yang digunakan kerajaan Perancis zaman dahulu untuk memenggal kepala seseorang. Sebutir kelapa—yang entah bagaimana bisa suku ini dapatkan—diletakkan disana. Seorang anggota suku itu melepas tali yang tadi digenggamnya, dan _**ZAP!**_ Kelapa itu dengan mudah terpotong menjadi dua.

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Potongan kelapa itu terpotong dengan sangat rapi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau kepalanya yang diletakkan disana.

"Kenapa aku harus berada disana?!" protes Sasuke yang jelas tidak mengerti alasan kenapa tiba-tiba ia harus dihukum mati.

Dengan suara menggelegar karena marah, Kirabi menjawab "ANDA SUDAH MEMBAWA KEMBALI ANAK YANG DIKUTUK DEWA KE SUKU INI! ANDA BERHAK UNTUK MATI!"

Sasuke kali ini benar-benar _shock_ dengan konflik yang memuncak secara tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar SANGAT tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, berharap mendapat penjelasan dari apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Anda memiliki 2 pilihan," ujar Kirabi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Apapun pilihan yang kedua itu, ia akan memilihnya daripada harus dipenggal mati.

"Itu," Kirabi menunjuk _guillotine_ tradisional itu, "Atau _Kekkon_," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan tradisional yang terlihat cuup menakutkan karena aura mistisnya yang pekat.

Sasuke berusaha berpikir cepat. Apabila ia memilih _guillotine_ itu, sudah jelas ia akan mati dalam sekejap. Tapi apabila ia memilih upacara _Kekkon_ yang masih belum jelas apa, ia tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

'_Kalau aku memilih Kekkon, mungkin aku masih punya kesempatan untuk kabur,'_ batin Sasuke.

"CEPAT!" suara menggelegar milik Kirabi membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

'_Kami-sama, tetaplah disampingku,'_ batin Sasuke sambil berkata, "_Kekkon_."

Kirabi mengangguk dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Dan seketika itu juga, dua orang pria yang sangat kekar muncul dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kuat.

Hancur sudah angan-angan Sasuke untuk kabur.

Kali ini ia hanya bisa pasrah saat kedua orang itu menggiringnya ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kirabi. Saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, ia melihat beberapa anak kecil di suku itu menangis.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Gejala itu…'_ batinnya.

"Kirabi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk anak-anak itu.

Kirabi menoleh ke arah jari Sasuke menunjuk, dan berkata, "Itu adalah salah satu bentuk kemarahan Dewa karena anak yang dikutuk itu masih hidup!"

"Percayalah padaku!" teriak Sasuke, "Aku Dokter! Aku bisa menyembuhkannya!"

Kirabi yang tidak mengerti apa itu 'Dokter', akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun masih tetap menatap Sasuke tajam, kalau-kalau Sasuke berniat untuk kabur. Dua orang yang mencengkeram Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeramannya, dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan kearah bilik tempat tadi ia diobati.

Ia bisa saja kabur sekarang, namun jiwanya sebagai Dokter tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anak itu menderita karena penyakitnya. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan kearah anak-anak yang sedari tadi menangis, diikuti oleh Kirabi dan dua orang kekar tadi. Ia mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan berjongkok didepan salah seorang anak. Ia menggunakan maskernya dan memakai stetoskopnya untuk mulai memeriksa keadaan sang anak.

"Kirabi, tolong suruh anak ini membuka mulutnya," ujar Sasuke serius.

Kirabi mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dan anak itu membuka mulutnya sambil menangis keras. Sasuke menekan lidah anak itu dengan salah satu alat kedokterannya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Radang tenggorokan," ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah kotak dari ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat, dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Ia meminumkan sepotong pada anak itu, dan dalam waktu singkat, batuk-batuk yang diderita anak itu berhenti.

Kirabi dan orang-orang disekitarnya melebarkan matanya takjub. Seperti sihir, anak-anak yang memiliki gejala sama berhenti menangis setelah Sasuke memberi mereka obat. Sasuke beralih dari anak-anak ke orang dewasa, ternyata penyakit-penyakit yang melanda suku ini cukup beragam. Mulai dari yang ringan seperti batuk dan flu, hingga yang berat seperti keracunan, paru-paru, dan kerusakan pada usus. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Kirabi untuk menerjemahkan apa yang ia katakan dalam memberi arahan tentang kapan obat yang ia berikan harus diminum, dan apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukan orang yang menderita penyakit tertentu.

Kirabi yang benar-benar takjub tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia berlari kearah sebuah panggung kecil dari kayu dan mengisyaratkan rakyatnya untuk berkumpul. Dengan penuh semangat ia meneriakkan kata-kata dalam bahasa khas suku itu, dan sekilas Sasuke mendengar Kirabi meneriakkan namanya. Sasuke bangkit dan memandang orang-orang dari suku itu memancarkan raut wajah bahagia, beberapa wanita bahkan menangis sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Jangan bilang mereka menganggapku Dewa mereka…'_ batin Sasuke.

"Dengar, Kirabi! Aku bukan—Uwa!" Sasuke terkejut ketika orang-orang kekar mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggiringnya ke bangunan dimana tempat _Kekkon_ akan dilangsungkan tadi.

"Tunggu dulu! Hei! Apa-apaan ini!" Sasuke berusaha protes.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Anda adalah orang yang dipilih Dewa untuk membersihkan kutukan suku kami! Anda akan diwajibkan untuk mengikuti _Kekkon_!" suara Kirabi yang menggelegar terdengar, diikuti oleh sorak sorai penduduk suku Hoshihakure.

"Tapi—!" belum selesai Sasuke berteriak protes, orang-orang yang mengangkatnya sudah melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam bangunan itu.

"Ssh… Brengsek…" Sasuke mengelus punggungnya yang membentur lantai kayu dengan cukup keras. Suasana yang remang-remang mengelilinginya. Penerangan yang hanya berasal dari api obor kecil membuat suasana menakutkan dalam ruangan itu semakin terasa. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan _shaman_ atau semacam itu tengah duduk dengan seseorang yang duduk dengan tenang dihadapannya. Orang yang duduk didepan wanita tua itu kepala hingga tubuhnya tertutup semacam mantel dari kulit macan, hanya menyisakan wajah yang juga tertutup topeng kayu.

Wanita tua itu menggerakkan tangannya diatas sebuah guci yang mengeluarkan asap dengan wewangian yang menyengat. Wanita tua itu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk duduk disamping orang bermantel kulit macan tadi. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke menurut. Dengan perasaan sedikit was-was, Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu sangat tertutup, wewangian memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Wanita tua itu menunjuk orang disebelah Sasuke, dan orang itu melepas mantel kulitnya perlahan-lahan.

Mata Sasuke kali ini tertuju kepada orang yang ada disebelahnya. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati rambut _blonde_ keemasan yang sangat ia kenali. Seiring dengan turunnya mantel kulit itu, kulit asli yang ada dibaliknya terlihat jelas. Kulit karamel lembut yang terlihat bercahaya karena sinar dari obor kecil didepannya membuat Sasuke _stunned_.

Wanita tua itu kembali menunjuk pemuda yang ada disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika tangan karamel itu bergerak untuk melepas topeng kayu yang menutupi wajahnya. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang seiring dengan terlihatnya wajah seseorang yang sudah lama membuat dirinya penasaran.

Ketika sang pemuda itu membuka matanya, terlihatlah iris berwarna biru jernih, seolah-olah iris itu terbuat dari batu _sapphire_ yang benar-benar bersih. Bulu mata yang sedikit lentik membingkai mata biru indah itu. Sasuke baru menyadari adanya tiga pasang garis serupa kumis kucing di pipi karamel milik pemuda itu. Bibir _pink_ alami memperlengkap sosok yang begitu sempurna di mata Sasuke itu.

Wanita tua itu menarik tangan kanan Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita tua itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika wanita tua itu membakar sebuah besi dengan ujung berbentuk cincin.

'_Tunggu. Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau ia akan—!'_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak keras ketika wanita tua itu memasukkan jari manis Sasuke kedalam besi berujung cincin yang membara setelah dibakar. Setelah wanita tua itu menarik besi membara itu, ia mencelupkan tangan Sasuke kedalam sebuah guci berisi semacam ramuan. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sambil mencelupkan tangannya sendiri lebih dalam kedalam ramuan yang mengurangi rasa terbakar di kulit jari manisnya itu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah pemuda disebelahnya, ia mendapati rasa takut didalam bola mata _sapphire_ itu.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriakan kedua menggema didalam ruangan itu, dan kali ini yang berteriak adalah pemuda disamping Sasuke yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedikit menitikkan air matanya ketika ia mencelupkan tangannya kedalam guci lain yang berisi ramuan yang sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita tua itu mengisyaratkan pada mereka berdua untuk mengangkat tangan mereka dari guci itu, dan langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke dan pemuda itu. Sasuke memandang jari manisnya yang kini memiliki luka bakar berbentuk seperti cincin yang melingkar disana. Ia melirik jari manis milik pemuda disebelahnya yang memiliki luka yang sama persis dengan lukanya.

Sasuke membatin, _'Kenapa ritual ini mirip dengan…'_

Wanita tua itu mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika ia kali ini bisa menatap wajah pemuda itu secara langsung. Mata _onyx_ itu bertemu dengan mata _sapphire_ jernih. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Ia menoleh kearah wanita tua yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis pemuda disebelahnya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir kedua orang itu bertemu. Sasuke ikut menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertama milik sang Dokter Muda.

**DUAKK!**

"Aduh!" pekik Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh wanita tua itu dengan tongkat kayunya. Sasuke memandang wanita tua itu dengan pandangan 'Apa yang salah?' dan dibalas oleh tatapan berang sang wanita tua yang menunjuk dahi pemuda yang baru saja berciuman dengan Sasuke. Rupanya tempat yang harus dicium Sasuke adalah dahi milik pemuda itu.

'_Ya mana aku tahu soal itu!'_ batin Sasuke kesal. Ia kembali memandang pemuda dihadapannya, dan ia terpaku ketika melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi karamel itu. Jantung Sasuke berdetak keras, dan ia mengecup dahi pemuda itu lembut. Kemudian, sesuai dengan isyarat sang wanita tua, pemuda itu balas mengecup dahi Sasuke.

Wania tua itu berkomat-kamit sambil menggerakkan tangannya diatas guci berasap tadi, meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas artinya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pemuda tadi didalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

Sasuke kembali membatin, _'Kenapa ritual ini… mirip sekali dengan… Pernikahan?'_

Sasuke melirik pemuda disebelahnya, bingung harus berkata apa.

"A-aku… nha… nhamaku… Nnn… Naruto," ujar pemuda itu, berusaha bicara.

Sasuke tertegun dan menatap pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Sasuke.

"S-she… dikit…" Naruto mengangguk sambil berusaha bicara dengan lancar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari mantelnya, "Thadi akhu meminjam inhi… Dan memphelajarinya shedikit," ujarnya.

Sasuke mengambil buku itu, "Hei, ini kan punyaku?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Akhu ambil dhari _Khukaka-_mu," jawabnya.

"_Khukaka_?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ia membuat gestur seolah-olah sedang membawa sebuah ransel.

Barulah Sasuke mengerti, "Oh, itu namanya ransel," katanya menjelaskan.

"R-rhansheru…?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ransel. Ran-Sel," eja Sasuke.

"Ra-ranshelu… Rhanserl…" kata Naruto kesusahan.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Baka-Dobe," dengusnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan berteriak, "BAKA-TEME!"

Sasuke terkejut, "Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu, hah?" katanya kesal dikatai _Stupid Bastard_.

Naruto menunjuk buku yang dipegang Sasuke dan menyilangkan tangannya kesal. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi bersila. Sasuke semakin terkejut mendapati Naruto tidak menggunakan pakaian satu pun.

Pipi Sasuke merona ketika melihat paha mulus Naruto tepat didepannya.

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, "Ke-kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar tenang.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Phakaian…?"

Sasuke menunjuk kemeja dan celana yang digunakannya, "Pakaian," jelasnya.

Naruto menjawab, "Rhitual inhi tidak memperbholehkhan akhu memhakai itu," ujarnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia baru menyadari adanya gambar-gambar di setiap dinding yang ada disana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu bahwa gambar-gambar itu adalah posisi-posisi seks.

'_Wh-what the…? Apa ini yang dimaksud ritualnya?'_ batin Sasuke.

Ia melirik Naruto, _'Kalaupun memang ini… Aku tidak akan keberatan melakukan itu dengannya…'_ batinnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh, "Iya?"

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ritual ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Naruto menggeleng, "Bhelum. Aku thidak tahu rithual ini sheperti apha," jawabnya.

"Apa menurutmu gambar-gambar ini adalah cara-cara melakukan ritualnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gambar-gambar yang dimaksud.

Naruto memandangi gambar itu satu-persatu, "Mm," jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Shepertinya bhegitu, tapi aku thidak mengherti satu pun caranyha," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan menuntunmu."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mulai mencium bibir _pink_ lembut itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke menambah lumatannya pada bibir yang begitu adiktif itu. Ia menarik dagu Naruto pelan, membuatnya membuka bibirnya sedikit. Walaupun sedikit, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto yang hangat. Ia mengajak lidah Naruto menari, dan tanpa sadar, tahu-tahu Naruto sudah ikut dalam pemainan lidah Sasuke.

Desahan-desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai menciumi leher Naruto dan membuat beberapa _hickey_ disana. Perlahan-lahan, posisi mereka berubah menjadi terbaring dan dibaringi, Naruto dibawah dan Sasuke diatas. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijat penis Naruto perlahan, dan dalam waktu singkat, benda itu sedah tegang dan mengeras.

"Ini, langkah ritual pertama…" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk gambar pertama. Wajah Naruto yang memerah dan panas semakin merona ketika Sasuke mulai menjilat penisnya perlahan.

"A-ah… T-teme… Ah… Ke-kenapha rasanya e-enak sekali…?" tanya Naruto ditengah desahannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas dan tidak menjawab, malah memasukkan seluruh benda itu kedalam mulutnya, dan mengisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aah! Ahh! Te-teme! Ah! Ah! Uuh! A-ada yhang ma-mau kelhuar! Ah!" Naruto mendesah keras, tangannya meremas mantel yang menjadi alas punggungnya.

Sasuke menghisap lebih keras, tangannya memijat-mijat testis Naruto.

"Ah! Ahhh! T-te-teme! Teme! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto menjerit seiring dengan keluarnya sperma putih dari penisnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senang hati menelan cairan manis itu, dan manarik kepalanya. Ia tersenyum puas dan menatap Naruto.

"Sudah merasa enak? Ini baru tahap pertama…" kata Sasuke sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding didekatnya. Ia membuka risleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Ia menarik tangan Naruto pelan, menuntunnya untuk menghapkan wajahnya pada penisnya.

Naruto memandang penis Sasuke takjub, "Bhesar shekali…" ujarnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih. Nah, kau lihat gambar kedua? Lakukan hal yang sama seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto memandangi gambar itu, lalu memandang penis Sasuke, "Shepertinya thidak akan muath…"

"Cobalah dulu, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut keemasan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi penis Sasuke dan mulai menjilatinya. Sasuke mendesis keenakan ketika lidah Naruto yang lembut, basah, dan hangat bergesekan dengan kulit penisnya yang sudah panas dan mengeras. Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mulai mengerti caranya. Ia mulai mengulum ujung kepala penis Sasuke dan menghisap-hisapnya. Tangannya menggenggam batang penis Sasuke dan meremasnya sambil ia gerak-gerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Ssh… Kau semakin pandai, Naru…" pujinya sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto, merasa senang karena dipuji, melakukan pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat. Ia menghisap lebih kuat dan meremas lebih keras. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat Sasuke mengerang pelan. Merasakan dirinya sudah hampir sampai puncaknya, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti menghisap dan menyuruhnya untuk menjilat saja.

Naruto menurut dan menjilati kepala penis Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakkan tangan Naruto lebih cepat, dan ia berteriak ketika sperma putih menyembur dari penis Sasuke, dan sebagian tumpah ke wajah dan rambut Naruto.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, dan menunjuk gambar ketiga, "Tahap ketiga… Akan sedikit sakit. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujarnya tulus sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan menuruti arahan Sasuke untuk berbaring dan melebarkan kakinya.

Sasuke mengambil sebagian spermanya dari wajah Naruto dan melumurkannya pada ketiga jarinya. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto, melumatnya pelan. Perlahan, ia memasukkan seujung jarinya kedalam lubang Naruto.

"M-mmh… Unnh… T-theme, sakith…" Naruto meringis ketika merasakan jari Sasuke masuk semakin dalam.

"Sedikit lagi, kau akan merasakan hal yang berbeda, Naru-Dobe…" bisik Sasuke sambil mencium leher Naruto. Ia menambah satu jari lagi, kali ini Naruto protes karena sakitnya bertambah.

"A-ah! Aduh—! Teme! Sakit—!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto," ujar Sasuke, menambah satu jari lagi, "Oh, iya… Namaku Sasuke… Panggil aku Sasuke, Naruto…"

"Ah! Aah! S-sa-Sasuke—!" Naruto menitikkan air matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Anak baik… Tahan, ya…" Sasuke manarik ketiga jarinya perlahan, dan memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam. Naruto menjerit kesakitan, namun Sasuke seolah terhipnotis oleh rapat dan hangatnya rektum Naruto yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Ia mendorong penisnya lebih dalam dengan susah payah, membuat Naruto menjerit lebih keras. Sasuke membungkuk dan berhenti menggerakkan penisnya, dan mencium bibir Naruto lembut. Setelah Naruto mulai terbiasa, ia menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam, hingga seluruh batang penisnya sukses memenuhi rongga rektum Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dan berbisik, "Aku ada didalammu sekarang, Naruto… biasakah kau merasakan keberadaanku disana…?"

Naruto merona dan mengangguk, "Y-ya, Sasuke… Akhu bhisa merasakhannya…"

"Bisa kita lanjutkan ritualnya sekarang…?" tanya Sasuke lembut, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium dahi Naruto, lalu mulai menggerakkan batang penisnya maju dan mundur. Sekali lagi, Sasuke terbuai dalam rapat dan hangatnya rektum Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menambah kecepatannya dalam memompa penisnya didalam rektum Naruto. Naruto yang mulai merasakan rasa nikmat yang berbeda mulai mendesah keras sambil terus memanggil nama Sasuke diantara desahannya.

"L-luar biasa… Ah… Naruto… Kau sangat luar biasa…" kata Sasuke sambil terus bergerak maju dan mundur dengan cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Aah! Sa-Sasuke! Ah! Ah! Ohh! Ah! Ra-rasanya aneh—! Ta-thapi akhu—Ah! Ah! T-thidak mmembencinya—Aaah! Ah!" desah Naruto semakin menjadi seiring dengan semakin seringnya S-spotnya terhantam.

Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Naruto yang terus mendesah menjawab bahwa ia pun akan segera klimaks.

"Na-naruto… Ghh… Aku hampir… Sampai…" desis Sasuke sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ah! Ah! Sa-sasuke… A-akhu ju-juga! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Naruto menjerit ketika ia klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, disusul Sasuke yang mengisi rektum Naruto dengan sperma panasnya.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke mencabut penisnya dan memandang dinding bergambar itu.

"Naruto… Tahap keempat, coba kau ganti posisimu seperti sedang merangkak," Sasuke mengarahkan posisi Naruto untuk menungging membelakangi Sasuke.

"Bhegini…?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, begitu…" Sasuke menggesekkan badang penisnya ke belahan pantat Naruto, membuat kedua orang itu mendesah tertahan. Setelah ia merasakan Naruto sudah cukup terangsang, ia kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Naruto, dan bergerak dengan cepat. Naruto kembali mendesah keras, kepalanya mendongak keatas dan terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Sa-sasuke! Ah! Aaahn! Ah! Oh! Ooh! Ah! Le-lebih kerash! Ah! Ah!" Naruto mendesah keras, tangannya mencengkeram mantel dibawahnya.

Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto dengan senang hati, dan menambah kerasnya ia menghantam S-spot Naruto. Ia mengerang tertahan ketika rektum Naruto menjepit penisnya dengan sangat erat. Belum lagi sperma yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan disana membuat permukaan rektum Naruto menjadi lebih licin. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat Naruto menjerit karena ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, berusaha menyusul Naruto yang sedikit lagi akan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya lagi.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaah! Te-teme! A-aku mau keluar! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Aahhhn! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" jeritan Naruto menggema ketika ia mengeluarkan spermanya, mengotori mantel yang menjadi alasnya berpijak.

Sasuke mengerang ketika rektum Naruto meremasnya dengan sangat keras, seolah sedang memerah spermanya untuk keluar. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali klimaks, menambah jumlah sperma didalam rektum Naruto. Ia mngatur nafasnya yang sangat tersengal, ia kembali memandang dinding itu. Masi ada sekitar 7 tahap lagi, namun ia tahu Naruto sudah sangat lelah. Ia mencabut penisnya perlahan, membaringakan tubuh Naruto yang penuh keringat dengan lembut, dan mengecup dahinya dengan penuh cinta. Ya, ia mencintai pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari yang menerobos atap ruangan itu menimpa matanya yang masih terasa berat, setelah melakukan ritual yang melelahkan dengan Naruto. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas mantel kulit milik Naruto yang sudah ia pakai untuk tempat tidurnya dan Naruto.

"WUAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke berteriak kaget ketika Kirabi dan puluhan orang suku Hoshihakure sudah ada disekelilingnya dan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Cepat-cepat ia menutup risletingnya dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan bagian mantel yang masih bersih.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? !" Sasuke bertanya sambil membentak karena kaget.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil menghapus kutukan yang ada pada anak kutukan Dewa!" Kirabi berteriak penuh semangat, diikuti sorakan penduduk suku Hoshihakure.

"Apa—Tunggu dulu. Kirabi, kenapa kau yakin bahwa Naruto dikutuk oleh Dewa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Karena dia memiliki rambut yang berbeda dari semua penduduk di suku ini," jawab Kirabi.

Ia memperhatikan semua anggota suku itu, memang benar merka hanya terdiri dari orang-orang berambut hitam dan cokelat.

"Apa kedua orangtua Naruto berambut hitam? Atau cokelat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahnya bukan anggota suku disini, ia berambut pirang. Kalau Naruto memang anggota yang tidak dikutuk, pasti ia hanya berambut hitam atau cokelat!" jawab Kirabi tenang.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, memberikan _facepalm_ pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk kurangnya pendidikan pada suku ini, dan ketidaktahuan mereka soal genetika. Sasuke memandang luka bakar yang kini terlihat seperti cincin permanen di jari manisnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

"Kirabi, aku akan membawa Naruto pergi dari suku ini. Dengan begitu, kalian tidak akan dihantui oleh kutukan itu lagi. Syaratnya, tolong bawa kami menuju tempat dimana ada burung besi raksasa, dan kami akan segera pergi dari sini," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin ia tidak mendapat _Blood Spider Orchid_, tapi… _Totally worth it! (?)_

**-FIN-**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

"Selamath dathang!" Naruto memeluk papan data dan berhenti membenarkan topi dan seragam _Nurse_-nya. Pasien yang baru saja datang terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto, hanya melongo sambil menatap Naruto dari ujung kakai hingga ujung rambut. Seragam _nurse_ yang memiliki rok yang benar-benar pendek mengekspos paha mulus Naruto, sukses membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya menganga.

_**JLEBB!**_

_**JLEBB!**_

_**JLEBB!**_

Tiga buah suntikan berukuran besar tertancap di dinding, melewati wajah sang pasien yang kali ini memucat. Sang pasien menoleh kearah Dokter Uchiha yang diliputi aura hitam dan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Selamat datang di Rumah Sakit Konoha," Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan, "Jangan salahkan aku bila terjadi malpraktek."

**~FIN~**

Akhirnya selesai juga -_-

REVIEW ditunggu! :D


End file.
